<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>College life (Yeah, I know a couple) by Peachyfizz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931294">College life (Yeah, I know a couple)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachyfizz/pseuds/Peachyfizz'>Peachyfizz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, I wrote this instead of writing papers, Light Angst, M/M, hope this turns out ok, trying out a new fic idea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachyfizz/pseuds/Peachyfizz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Sykkuno is a college student, awkward but has a heart of gold, meets Corpse, the aloof runaway, and a special friendship between them forms. (Possibly more than friendship)  Could they help each other heal as they navigate through the world?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a chilly night in November. Even though Southern California never gets as cold as the New England winters, the coldness still overwhelms Sykkuno dressed in just a thin sweatshirt. California days are deceptively sunny and warm and Sykkuno had forgotten to bring an extra layer with him for the nighttime. He should have known he would be staying late at the University’s computer lab again, finishing his assignments. There seemed to be a never-ending stream of assignments. And he would still have to work on it some more once he got home. Then again, he was at a top-tier school studying an intensive subject.</p><p>With a sigh, Sykkuno hoisted his heavy backpack, weighted with the textbooks of all the courses he had today, up on his shoulders, and pushed his arms tightly against his sides, in a vain attempt to trap what remaining heat he could, and walked briskly through the community park, a shortcut that he sometimes takes to get to his apartment. He lived in a small studio alone, a little ways off campus. Even though the apartment building looked drab and rundown, the basic necessities were there, and it was a lot cheaper than living in campus dorms. Plus Sykkuno didn’t have a great time in those crowded dorms with no privacy, his first roommate was one of those jock types and although he didn’t say anything outwardly to Sykkuno, Sykkuno overheard him joke about how weird Sykkuno was to his friends. And whenever his roommate brought girls back to their room, Sykkuno had to resort to turning up his headphones to drown out the disturbing noises. At least he had a room to himself now.</p><p>Lost in thoughts about the hot shower he could look forward to soon, Sykkuno suddenly noticed some movement in the peripheral of his vision. He turned his head towards the source, although the park area was not well-lit, he could make out two or three faint figures crowded around an equally faint figure of black slumped on the ground. And they seemed to be kicking whatever it was on the ground. Worried that the rough crowd were abusing a wild animal, Sykkuno went closer to take a look. As he approached from behind, he realized the shape was too large to be a dog or cat, it was a human. Sykkuno’s blood boiled, how could anyone treat another human in this way? Without thinking, he charged towards the nearest aggressor and pushed him away from the young man on the ground. He then swung his backpack around, hitting the remaining two with the momentum of his bag, those 10 pound textbooks were useful after all, he thought grimly. The three men seemed stunned and backed off a bit. The young man on the ground looked up at Sykkuno with steely eyes, Sykkuno could see already that he was covered in bruises. “Back off! I called the police,” Sykkuno said sternly, never mind he was bluffing and afraid they would see right through him. In response, the three men backed off further but still looked at Sykkuno threateningly. With no choice, Sykkuno whispered to the boy on the ground “Do you think you can still run?” The boy nodded. Sykkuno held out his hand for the boy to take, and pulled him up off the ground. They hurriedly took off, hands still tightly grasped as they ran for their life, afraid to even look back to check if the men were following them. With nowhere else to turn, Sykkuno led the boy straight to his studio.</p><p>Still hearing the pounding of his heartbeats, Sykkuno was finally able to take a look at the younger man he encountered, within the safety of Sykkuno’s studio. The other had matted black hair, ripped black jeans and a black shirt with purple and blue bruises on his exposed skin peeking through. Curiously, he also had half of his face covered with a dark mask. The boy, noticing Sykkuno’s stare, stared back intensely. Realizing it was probably rude to stare, Sykkuno touched his head sheepishly and said “Well, this is my apartment. Are you OK? Mister- Mister…”</p><p>“Corpse” replied the younger man, with a surprisingly deep rumble.</p><p>A bit caught off guard, Sykkuno replied “Wh-What?”</p><p>“Corpse. My name is Corpse,” replied the other in the same deep voice.</p><p>“Corpse,” Sykkuno acknowledged, “I don’t know what happened back there and you don’t have to tell me, but are you OK?”</p><p>Corpse looked hesitant. “Could I have some water?” he asked after a pause.</p><p>“Yes, you can sit on my couch here.” Sykkuno berated himself for being a bad host as he went to get a cup of water for Corpse and set it on the table in front of Corpse. Sykkuno also grabs the first-aid kit thinking it might be helpful. Sykkuno opens the contents of the kit and takes out the antiseptic and reaches for Corpse’s arm. Corpse noticing Sykkuno’s movements, flinches away.</p><p>“I can do it myself, thanks” replied Corpse.</p><p>“Sorry” Sykkuno replied awkwardly, he forgets that sometimes others have more spatial boundaries than him.</p><p>Sykkuno goes to get a cup of water for himself as well and settles comfortably on his own bed. “So, Corpse, do you want me to send you home after this?” he asked, “I have a car although I don’t drive very often.”</p><p>Corpse’s movements stopped, after a long pause he replied “I don’t have a home. But sure, I can just walk back to where I was staying.”</p><p>“You don’t have a home?” Sykkuno exclaimed. “Where were you staying then, were you staying at that park?”</p><p>“Yeah” Corpse replied in a low voice, seemingly embarrassed.</p><p>“You can’t go back there!”</p><p>“I have no choice unlike privileged kids like you!” Corpse suddenly snapped back. Corpse returned to dressing his wounds, silent once more after his outburst.</p><p>Corpse stopped again, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have lashed out on you.” He continued in a low tone “It’s not your problem, in fact you helped me a ton today.”<br/>
Corpse looked down, “Th-Thank you for that” he said, after another pause.</p><p>Sykkuno scrunched up his face in thought, it’s way too cold for someone to spend the night outside, much less there were some angry men waiting for Corpse if he returned to that park. Corpse looked younger than Sykkuno yet he had to live like that, Sykkuno couldn’t help but feel worried for him. A bold thought entered Sykkuno’s mind, even though it was a bit crazy, he couldn’t shake the feeling that it was the right thing to do.</p><p>“What if,” he started “What if you stayed here for a bit?”</p><p>The younger man halted his movements once more. “No.  I-I can’t burden you like this,“ he continued “and aren’t you afraid that I’ll take your stuff, o-or harm you? I’m not a good person.”</p><p>“But I can’t just leave you out in the streets, now that I know. Plus, the fact that you are warning me means that you are in fact a person I can trust,” Sykkuno countered back.</p><p>“Really, I mean it. Although this apartment is small and it will be crowded, I’d be glad to have some company,” continued Sykkuno.</p><p>Sykkuno grabbed a fresh towel and some new clothes that his mom bought that was too large for him but looked like it might fit Corpse and left them in front of Corpse. “How about you think about it some more after you take a shower.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: for mentions of child abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a week, seven days since Corpse was taken in by Sykkuno like a stray. Corpse had initially been hesitant to accept Sykkuno’s help, but after some convincing reasoning by Sykkuno, Corpse accepted the offer.  Corpse vowed to repay Sykkuno back for his kindness as soon as he could.</p><p>Together, Sykkuno had helped Corpse gather his belongings in his hiding spots around the park. It was just a few small bags, and Corpse was secretive about their contents.  Sykkuno found out that Corpse had recently turned 19.  Corpse didn’t share more of his previous life, and Sykkuno did not want to pry.  Sykkuno helped Corpse settle in his small apartment by refashioning his paper dividers and futon cushions into a separate sleeping area for Corpse.  However, it was hard to be completely private since his studio apartment was small to begin with.  But it was not so bad living with Corpse, for one, despite Corpse’s self-proclaimed hard exterior, he was a very respectful roommate, always offering to clean up their shared spaces and washing the dishes after Sykkuno cooked or brought home takeout.  During the day, Sykkuno usually left his studio to attend classes and work on his assignments at school, while he left Corpse to his own devices. </p><p>When Sykkuno’s friends Toast and Rae learnt of his new situation, they were worried for Sykkuno’s safety. But Sykkuno knew Corpse had a good heart, he felt drawn to Corpse the first time they met, and he couldn’t explain it but he just felt very safe around Corpse.  Sykkuno fondly remembered last Thursday, when he had come home early after handing in a problem set, and saw a figure dressed in black crouched down at the sidewalk outside his apartment.  Sykkuno recognized that it was Corpse.  At his feet, there were two scrawny stray cats and Corpse was petting them gingerly.  Corpse placed a bowl of milk before the cats and watched them lap up the milk.  Sykkuno watched the scene before him with a smile.  Surely, a human that was kind even to animals, had a kind heart right?</p><p>Sykkuno’s new routine included coming home at a reasonable hour and making small talk with Corpse before heading to sleep. Corpse was slowly opening up to Sykkuno and would answer Sykkuno’s questions about how his day has been.  On the days when Corpse was quieter, Sykkuno left him understandably alone.</p><p>Today, Corpse seemed particularly anxious as they had a late dinner together.</p><p>Sykkuno decided to ask about it as they cleaned up the leftovers. “Are you OK?  You were very quiet during dinner today.”</p><p>“I-I, yeah” Corpse said, while toying with his fingers “I’ve just been thinking how extremely generous you have been with me. I feel like I’m not earning my stay here.”</p><p>“I am happy to help you,” Sykkuno continued “I want to be here for you until you can get back on your feet. Tell me, what do you want to do?  I’ll try to help you as much as I can.”</p><p>“Well,” Corpse seemed pensive, “I wish I could get a job, but everywhere I tried had turned me away due to how I look.” He motioned towards his face, which was still half hidden in the mask Sykkuno found him in on the first day.  In fact, Sykkuno wasn’t sure if Corpse had even removed his mask while inside their studio.</p><p>“Hmmm, do you have any preferences what type of job? Oh!  I used to work at a café near campus and the manager there, Brooke, is super nice.  I can try asking her for you?” Sykkuno brainstormed out loud.</p><p>“Yes, please” Corpse said in a pleading tone.</p><p>Sykkuno decided to swing by the café the next morning to ask for Corpse. He hoped he wouldn’t let Corpse down.</p><p>*                                    *                                    *</p><p>Brooke, Sykkuno’s old manager was very understanding and listened intently to Sykkuno’s story about his unconventional looking friend that needed a job.</p><p>“Bring him in and we’ll give him a try.” Brooke replied with her cheerful as usual tone.</p><p>And so, Corpse started working as a barista at the Red Door Café.</p><p>Sykkuno being the worrywart he was, was concerned about Corpse and his new job, and so Sykkuno brought his laptop along and worked on his assignments at the small café on the edge of campus when he could. Corpse adjusted pretty quickly to his new job.  Corpse became adept at making coffee drinks from coldbrews to flat whites, and even the foam art on top.  His co-workers, after some initial staring, also acclimated to his presence, and even shared lame work jokes.  The customers never mentioned anything about Corpse either, possibly being that a majority of the customers were college students who were generally more open-minded. </p><p>Sykkuno came to enjoy studying at the Red Door, with its rich coffee aroma that permeated the space, and soft instrumental music playing in the background, and it became a habit for him to go regularly even now that Corpse has gotten into a groove.</p><p>Corpse took as many shifts as possible there, it seemed that at all hours when Sykkuno dropped by, he was greeted by the sight of Corpse busily working behind the counter. Sykkuno could tell when Corpse made his cups of coffee.  His name would be scrawled across the cup in Corpse’s telltale handwriting ending with an irregularly shaped dot.  And when he ordered lattes, the milk foam formed a nicely shaped heart on top.  When Corpse was on break, more often than not he would come over to Sykkuno’s table and sit down with him, chatting about anything and everything, giving Sykkuno a much-needed study break as well.</p><p>At home, they spent a lot of time together as well. It was nice for Sykkuno to have a go-to hang out person, and after Sykkuno introduced Corpse to the delicious sugary drink that is bubbletea, he had a buddy to go with anytime the craving hit.  And it turns out that Corpse is a pretty chatty person, once he opened up to you.  He shared the latest internet memes that captured his interest, or just musings about random philosophical questions much like the ones Sykkuno would think to himself late at night alone.</p><p>Sykkuno also found that Corpse shared his interest in movies, loving both the horror and romance genres. Thus, Sunday nights became their movie nights where they would alternate between the genres.  They would both be situated on the small couch, with a blanket each, watching from Sykkuno’s laptop placed on top of a desk before them.</p><p>When they watched ‘Love, Actually’, a classic that Sykkuno has heard a lot about, he noticed that Corpse seemed off throughout the movie watching, restlessly changing his position on the cramped couch every few minutes.</p><p> “Hey, are you OK?” Sykkuno asked, “You know, if you don’t like the movie we can always change to another one?”</p><p>“N-no it’s not that. The movie’s great. It’s just-” Corpse hesitated seeming to weigh his words, “Well, the theme of the movie is Christmas and I’ve just never experienced that kind of Christmas before.  With a loving family.”</p><p>Breaching this topic seemed to open the floodgates, as Corpse poured out more of himself, detailing his past family life. How he lived with his single mother before the age of 12, how she squandered her minimum wages on alcohol and gambling.  If it were just living destitutely, young Corpse would have handled it, but his mother also beat him, especially when she was drunk and out of control, screaming that he was the reason her life was ruined.  After a particularly bad night, young Corpse ran away and never looked back.  After that, he was in and out of a string of foster homes, where the adults seemed to care more about the foster care stipend checks than about him as a person.  They had preconceived notions about what Corpse was about, and Corpse in his rebellious phase, never corrected them but lived up to the image, always skipping school and causing trouble all around.</p><p>Sykkuno felt his heart hurt for the younger man beside him. For all of Sykkuno’s life, he has lived a safe sheltered life with his sister and parents and grandmother in a suburban neighbourhood.  Sure he was a quiet and shy kid and academically inclined, which meant endless teasing and bullying in middle school and being mostly ignored in high school.  But he still had one or two close friends with similar interests and the unwavering support of his loving family.</p><p>“Oh Corpse” Sykkuno looked at the other man with sorrow in his eyes and heart. “You’ve been through so much.”</p><p>“I didn’t tell you all that for you to feel sorry for me,” Corpse dropped his gaze.</p><p>“I know” answered Sykkuno.</p><p>“Well, Christmas is coming up soon. How about- what do you think about spending it with my family?” asked Sykkuno carefully.</p><p>“No, it’s OK, they’re your family, not mine.” Corpse replied.</p><p>Seeing Sykkuno looking to protest, Corpse hastily added “But I would love to do some Christmas activities with you, before you go back home.”</p><p>“Sure, my family lives near LA so we can even meet up on Christmas Day! Maybe we can meet up to go ice-skating, or drink hot chocolate, or go walk around Santa Monica pier.  Or we could have a day in and do a movie marathon” Sykkuno started listing off some of his favorite holiday activities excitedly.</p><p>Corpse seemed to absorb Sykkuno’s excitement as well and said “Uh huh” with a new shine to his eyes.</p><p>Sykkuno gathered Corpse into a hug and promised him “Yeah, I’ll make it the best Christmas you’ve ever had.”</p><p>Corpse was hesitant at first, but he allowed himself to relax into Sykkuno’s embrace and replied a soft “Yeah”. “The best,” Corpse added after a pause.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: some angst ahead, although it ended up not being that angsty because they’re both too precious, but well, you have been warned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days went by quickly and soon the last round of midterms were coming up, and Sykkuno was definitely feeling the pressure. He still tried to visit Corpse at the Red Door as often as he could, and sometimes brought over his friends Toast and Rae for a study group at the café.  Toast and Rae finally got to meet Corpse and they both took an instant liking to him.  There was something about Corpse, even with his tough exterior, some people could see past that and find the good heart he had underneath.  Toast and Valkyrae had it particularly easy, as they saw first hand how Corpse took care of Sykkuno.  Corpse always asked if the drink was too warm or too cold, or perhaps too sweet for Sykkuno.  They also enjoyed seeing Sykkuno joking more confidently followed by Corpse’s supportive deep laugh.  Toast even had a mock rivalship going on with Corpse, to see who could make Sykkuno laugh the most.</p><p>Leading up to the midterms, however, Sykkuno had to attend midterm review sessions and TA office hours in person and his schedule was too packed to visit Corpse at his work. Adding to the blow, Sykkuno came home later and because Corpse was working the early shift, he had already gone to sleep by the time Sykkuno got home.  They barely saw each other all week.  Sykkuno couldn’t help but feel an empty presence when he wanted to joke about something that happened or share a funny meme but his new friend was not there to immediately respond.</p><p>Sykkuno did allow himself Sunday night before the midterms to relax.  He wouldn’t miss their movie nights for anything.  He had been looking forward to watching the Japanese horror classic ‘The Ring’ with Corpse all week, and got up earlier than usual to finish his studying so that he could watch it.</p><p>He was situated on the couch already while Corpse was making some popcorn.</p><p>“Ready?” Corpse asked as he passed the freshly popped bowl of popcorn to Sykkuno.</p><p>“You bet!” answered Sykkuno enthusiastically.</p><p>The first scene with the little girl already sent chills down Sykkuno’s back. He couldn’t help but draw closer to Corpse.  As the movie progressed, Sykkuno found it easier to deal with the scary scenes when he just focused on reading the subtitles at the bottom of the screen.  His eyelids felt heavy as he tried to focus on the subtitles.  The fatigue from studying all week and rising earlier than usual got to him, and soon he was asleep, with his head falling naturally onto Corpse’s shoulder.  As the light from the screen flickered, the two boys formed an oddly domestic scene even with the chilling ominous music from the movie playing in the background</p><p>Mid-movie, Corpse felt a weight on his shoulder. He realized it was Sykkuno and tensed up.  He turned to look at Sykkuno and realized the boy had fallen asleep, through a horror movie.  He knew Sykkuno had been working hard all week and decided to not awaken Sykkuno but just let him sleep on his shoulder.  Sykkuno was so close to Corpse, who usually did not like body contact with others.  But somehow Sykkuno’s weight felt comforting.  Corpse could feel warm puffs of air on the side of his neck and cheek, and the silhouette of Sykkuno’s lips against him.  Corpse felt his heartbeat rising, unable to tell if it was from the scary scenes on the dimly lit monitor or due to the precious boy beside him.  Sykkuno was not the only one who had missed the other throughout the week, Corpse had discovered with a sinking heart, how much Sykkuno grew on him.  He relied on Sykkuno to fill the empty gap when the voices inside his head got to be too much.  When he saw Sykkuno at the café during the day or at the apartment at night, he felt an immediate serotonin boost.  Due to his past, he liked to keep others at some distance from his true self, but Sykkuno crept up on him quickly and he had trouble just shutting Sykkuno out like he usually does.</p><p>Corpse continued watching the rest of the movie with a pensive look, as if he’s thinking through something. As the credits finished rolling and the screen turned to a blank, Corpse still did not take note.  After some more time, Corpse seemed to have settled on a decision as his eyes narrowed with determination but also with a hint of sadness as he turned back to look at the sleeping boy.  Corpse slowly lowered Sykkuno onto the futon sofa and gently placed some blankets on top, making sure Sykkuno was comfortable enough to sleep.  With his usual futon cushion taken over by Sykkuno, Corpse laid down on the ground beside Sykkuno and fell into a deep and uneasy slumber.</p><p>*                                  *                                *</p><p>Midterms were finally over and Sykkuno was exhausted. He put his all into the studying and even if he received less than stellar grades, there’s not much he can do.  He went back to his studio right after the last midterm hoping to finally catch Corpse at a reasonable hour.  If the week leading up to the midterms already decreased his time with Corpse, the last few days were way worse.  Every day he came back exhausted from taking 3 or even 12 hour long exams and then having to study for the next one.  He usually came back at a late hour and not wanting to wake up Corpse and also feeling tired himself, he would go straight to bed.  It’s been a couple days since he last talked to Corpse, or even seen the other boy for that matter, and he was looking forward to shooting the breeze with the other boy again.  However, when he opened the door to his studio, he did not find a familiar figure in black.  That’s weird, Sykkuno thought to himself, he was sure that on Thursdays Corpse finished at the café early.  Maybe Corpse was out doing some errands or had to stay later at the café that is gearing up for the busy holiday season.  Sykkuno collapsed onto his bed and decided to take a nap first, maybe Corpse will be back when he wakes up, Sykkuno thought.</p><p>The next time Sykkuno awoke, the sky outside had already turned dark. It was already 8 pm, pretty late into the evening, as Sykkuno noted the time on his cell phone.  Feeling somewhat refreshed, Sykkuno got up and stretched.  He realized with some disappointment that Corpse still wasn’t back yet.  Sykkuno was getting hungry and decided to make an order at Thaiphoon, the nearby Thai place.  He added an order for Corpse, in case the other hadn’t eaten dinner yet.  The orders quickly arrived and Sykkuno ate through his share since he was quite hungry and needed to refuel.  Next, Sykkuno played some computer games to wind down from the stressful few days.</p><p>Soon it was close to 11pm and since Sykkuno had another early class the next day (8 am classes are from the devil!), he decided to retire for the night. Corpse still hadn’t come back so Sykkuno put the order he made for the other boy in the fridge and wrote a sticky with the message “your dinner, enjoy :)” on it. </p><p>The alarm woke Sykkuno up at the early time of 7:30 as he prepared for his rush to school. He noticed that the other boy’s curtains were open and bed made in the same manner as last night, almost like Corpse hadn’t come home.  When he went to grab breakfast from the fridge he also noticed the Thai takeout and note remained untouched.  He quickly pushed those thoughts aside as he needed to hurry if he were to make it to class in 15 minutes.</p><p>*                                 *                                *</p><p>It wasn’t until Saturday that Sykunno saw Corpse again. Sykkuno was at home, coding on his laptop when he heard the lock turn and the door open.  He turned and saw his recently absent roommate coming in from the outside.</p><p>“Hey Corpse,” Sykkuno said brightly.</p><p>“Oh, hey” Corpse replied, looking at Sykkuno briefly and then looking away.</p><p>“Where have you been?” Sykkuno asked. He wasn’t mad that his friend suddenly disappeared for a few days, but rather concerned. </p><p>“I-I” Corpse seemed tense. After a long pregnant silence, he took a deep breath and started again “Sykkuno, I actually decided to move out.  Ashley, one of my co-workers, her roommate recently moved out and has a spare room available.  I decided to take it.  I’m here to let you know and also to gather my belongings.”</p><p>Shocked was an understatement for Sykkuno. After taking some time to process, Sykkuno drew his eyebrows into a frown, “Corpse, W-was it something I did?  D-did I make you uncomfortable?”</p><p>Corpse lowered his eyes again, “No, it’s not at all. You were more than friendly and welcoming and helpful to me.  I just- I just think I’m intruding in your space, you can’t even use your own fucking sofa!”</p><p>Sensing Sykkuno’s hesitation, Corpse strode forward and stopped in front of Sykkuno “I’m very grateful for you! You can’t imagine how much you’ve helped me since I met you.  This situation came up, and I just thought it was the perfect opportunity to have a place for myself.”</p><p>Sykkuno gave Corpse a small smile “Yeah, you do deserve a place to yourself. I’m super happy for you.”</p><p>Sykkuno added in a small voice “But you’ll still be back for our movie night tomorrow, right?”</p><p>Corpse was taken aback, but then he smiled and reassured Sykkuno in a warm voice “Yes, of course, how can I miss our movie nights.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>